Philia Series
by Number00
Summary: AmePruss—seonggok kisah-kisah berbau sinetron yang dipajang dalam satu frame—/#1: Chocolate/—kalau ada kawin kontrak, mungkin ini yang namanya kencan kontrak.


Ch _ **o**_ c _ **o**_ l _ **a**_ t _ **e**_

—From **PH** _ **i**_ **L** _ **ia**_ **S** _ **e**_ **R** _ **ie**_ **S**

/

 _Warning: cheesy | bahasa acak-acakan| bahasa gaul; aku-kamu |_ _ **typo(s)**_ _| school-life!AU |_ _ **OOC**_ _ **YAOI**_

/

Makanan kantin makin membosankan saja.

Gilbert menyendok sup krim jagung di mangkuk keramik dan memasukkannya ke mulut dengan setengah hati.

Perlahan ia menguyah makanan bertekstur lembut itu dan menelannya. Kakinya terayun maju mundur di bawah meja, bosan. Ia menaruh sendok di atas mangkuknya lalu meraih jus jeruk yang ada di samping nampannya. Perlahan ia menyeruputnya lewat sedotan.

Manik matanya mendadak tertempel pada sosok asal Inggris Raya yang menatapnya dari meja sebrang. Sepasang zambrud itu memerhatikannya dengan intens, seolah ia adalah objek penelitian. Ia berdehem pelan lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Namun Arthur Kirkland malah tersenyum misterius.

Saat ia hendak membuka mulut untuk bertaya pada ketua OSIS itu, kepala pirang keburu menyembul di hadapannya.

"Temani aku makan coklat."

/

/

Chocolate

A Fluff & Drama Fan-fiction—

 _ **Alfred x Gilbert**_

—listening to Falling in Love by 2NE1 _**(Highly reccomended)**_

/

 _ **/—isn't obvious that you're the one that I love, my Chocolate?—/**_

/

 **Hetalia – Axis Powers** © Hidekaz Himaruya

 **PH** _ **i**_ **L** _ **ia**_ **S** _ **e**_ **R** _ **ie**_ **S** © Number00

 **PH** _ **i**_ **L** _ **ia**_ **S** _ **e**_ **R** _ **ie**_ **S:** Ch _ **o**_ c _ **o**_ l _ **a**_ t _ **e**_ © Number00

/

/

Jadi di sinilah mereka.

Duduk berseberangan di dalam sebuah kafe. Gilbert mengeryit dalam sembari menatap mug berisi coklat hangat miliknya. Ia tak terlalu mengerti suasananya sekarang ini. Dan ia juga tidak tahu kemana ini akan mengarah.

Menurutnya, kencan bayaran seperti ini sangatlah _absurd_.

Eh—tunggu ... ia kan tidak dibayar apapun. Yah, pokonya kencan yang dipaksakan begini benar-benar tidak _awesome_. Perlahan ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Alfred yang sibuk mengunyah _Cookies_ coklat beraroma harum yang entah sudah keberapa kali ia pesan.

Bagaimana ia bisa terperangkap salam suasana seperti ini, sih?

Jawabannya sebenarnya sangat singkat. Karena ia mau. Salahnya sendiri mau-mau saja saat Alfred mengajaknya kencan. Walau hanya kedok. Walau hanya untuk ... ahh ... mengingatnya saja membuat kepala Gilbert pusing setengah mati.

Awal mulanya sangat singkat.

Dimulai ketika konsentrasi Gilbert pada tugas Sastra Inggris yang terganggu saat Alfred mendadak muncul di depan pintunya, teriak-teriak seperti tukang obat agar diperbolehkan masuk.

Hingga akhirnya Alfred berbaring di atas kasur Gilbert sembari memainkan PSP milik sang empunya rumah, sementara Gilbert sibuk mengerjakan tugas Sastra-nya—yang sudah nunggak tiga minggu, sebenarnya.

"Gil,"

Gilbert tak banyak merespon saat Alfred melempar PSP-nya ke atas karpet dan saat Alfred memanggilnya. Ia hanya bergumam pelan sembari terus mengerjakan tugas Sastra-nya; kalau besok ini tak selesai, nenek sihir itu bisa membuatnya berdiri sepanjang hari di lapangan sekolah.

"Gil,"

Lagi, Gilbert tak menghiraukan panggilan dari teman satu sekolahnya itu. Ia tetap fokus pada buku tebal di hadapannya. Baru saat Alfred melempar bantal padanya, ia mendongak pada Alfred sejenak dan melempar balik bantal itu—sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugas; seketika cengiran Alfred luntur.

"Oke, aku anggap kamu dengar. Nah, sekarang, dengar baik-baik ya, Gilbert ..."

Hah, ia merasa seperti anak TK yang akan diceramahi oleh gurunya. Paling-paling si sok- _Hero_ itu hanya ingin menceritakan betapa _Hero_ -nya dia, atau betapa enaknya burger itu, atau—

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, mau kan jadi pacarku?"

—pernyataan cinta. Seketika itu pula, Gilbert tersedak nafasnya sendiri.

Senyuman polos terbentuk di wajah Alfred saat Gilbert terbatuk keras sekali karena tersedak. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gilbert mendongak dan memekik kencang, "Apa kamu sudah kehilangan akal, Jones?!"

"Aku kan cuma ngajak kamu pacaran."

Punya teman kelewat lemot dan polos kadang membuat Gilbert ingin melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Iya, itu maksudku, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini ... kenapa, dari sekian banyak orang, kamu malah milih aku?"

Jawaban Alfred selanjutnya membuat Gilbert terdiam seketika, "Aku pengen buat Arthur jadi kesel liat kita."

"Oh."

"Jadi ... kamu mau bantu aku, kan?"

Gilbert berfikir sejenak. "Oke, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apaan?"

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

Maka dari itu lah, mereka duduk di sini.

Tapi, Gilbert masih tak habis fikir, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, Alfred memilihnya sebagai orang yang dijadikan pacar-jadi-jadian. Kenapa tidak ... Feliciano misalnya? Anak itu kan polos dan sangat pengertian, kemungkinannya 99% Feliciano mau menerima pernyataan cinta palsu Alfred.

Atau ... Francis? Mereka kan cukup dekat, lagipula Francis memang dikenal ahli dalam hal percintaan, kan? Kenapa Alfred malah memilihnya dibanding memilih mereka berdua.

... tapi pada akhirnya, toh, ia menerima tawaran Alfred juga.

"Coklatnya nggak diminum?"

Suara Alfred menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mendongak, menatap Alfred yang mulutnya masih penuh coklat. Ia tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, menyeret mug coklatnya ke arah Alfred sebagai persetujuan jika Alfred ingin meminum miliknya. Alfred nyengir lebar dan meminumnya.

Hah, dasar bocah.

/

/

Lucu sekali.

Ingin tertawa rasanya begitu Alfred menubruknya di pintu gerbang dan bilang ingin pulang bersama. Ia sampai bergelayutan di lengan Gilbert—yang padahal lebih pendek darinya—dan tersenyum gombal pada Gilbert.

Aneh rasanya, namun saat melihat Arthur bersandar di gerbang depan sekolah, Gilbert langsung tahu alasannya. Jadi, ia diam saja, tak protes bahkan ketika Alfred memeluknya.

Kadar kelucuannya bertambah saat mereka melewati Arthur, murid asal Inggris Raya itu langsung berbalik badan dan pergi. Seolah kesal. Ah, rupanya rencana Alfred berhasil.

Tapi kalau berhasil ...

Tunggu sebentar. Gilbert mendadak murung. Lupakan, yang tadi itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Gil," panggil Alfred, ia sudah melepas pelukannya sejak Arthur pergi tadi. Gilbert hanya menghela nafas pendek tanpa menyahut, matanya terpaku pada sepatunya. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, kutraktir coklat, deh."

Gilbert hanya mengangguk sembari menaikki motor Alfred.

/

/

"Sudah dengar belum?"

"Apa?"

"Senior Alfred berpacaran dengan senior Gilbert!"

"Waaaah!"

Gilbert hanya meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuknya begitu ia melewati gerombolan cewek klub jurnalistik di dekat pintu masuk. Bagaimana bisa secepat itu berita menyebar, sih? Dan ... mereka kan tidak berpacaran.

Tunggu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal. Toh, ia juga yang menyetujui proposal jenaka Alfred untuk menjadi pacar-palsunya. Ah, situasi ini membuatnya jadi pusing setengah mati.

"Hoi, Gil!" suara Alfred menyadarkannya, ia segera berbalik untuk disambut pelukan yang memang biasa dilakukan Alfred selama beberapa hari ini.

"Ugh, mari hentikan ritual konyol ini. Sungguh memalukan, tau." Keluh Gilbert mendorong dada Alfred hingga pelukan sepihak mereka terlepas. Alfred tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu," ujar Gilbert membiarkan Alfred mengekor di belakangnya. Alfred hanya bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Gilbert mengehela nafas dan bertanya, "Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini?"

Alfred menghentikkan langkahnya. Gilbert ikut menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap Alfred yang nampak tengah berfikir. "Hmm ..." gumam Alfred, ia nampak memandang langit-langit selasar sekolah. "Sampai tujuanku selesai!"

"Tujuan apa?"

"Nanti kuberitahu kalau aku sudah mencapai tujuan itu!"

Dan saat Gilbert hendak bertanya lebih jauh, Alfred sudah mengecup pipinya—hampir membuat Gilbert memekik kaget—dan berjalan menjauh dari Gilbert. "Nanti siang kita kencan, ya!"

Kenapa sih anak i—oh ...

Arthur Kirkland melewatinya dari belakang.

Jadi Alfred mencium pipinya karena ... sudahlah.

/

/

Alfred menepati ucapannya.

Mereka sedang kencan. Di taman yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Beberapa anak cewek kelas satu melirik ke arah mereka dan berbisik satu sama lain, bersiap untuk menyerahkan gosip ini pada klub jurnalistik. Gilbert mengerang kesal dan meminum susu coklatnya.

"Kenhapwa?" tanya Alfred dengan mulut penuh _Brownie_ coklat—entah ada kecenderungan apa, tapi tiap mereka kencan, akan selalu ada coklat di sana. Gilbert menghela nafas dan menggeleng. Alfred mengangguk mengerti dan menela _Brownie_ -nya, sebelum meraih Burger-keju di dekat _Cookies_ coklat.

Ew, bagaimana mungkin anak ini bisa makan _Burger_ -keju setelah makan makanan manis seperti _Brownie_ coklat? Kadar adiktifnya pada coklat dan _Burger_ sepertinya sudah akut.

Gilbert kembali menyeruput susu coklatnya.

Hingga ia menurunkan kotak susu coklatnya dan menatap Alfred. "Hei, Al," panggil Gilbert, Alfred mendongak, mengangkat alis. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Lanjut Gilbert.

Alfred mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukan ... Feliciano atau Francis, gitu?"

Kunyahan Alfred pada _Burger_ kejunya melamban, ia nampak tengah berpikir. Hingga akhirnya ia menelan burger itu dan menjawab, "Kasihan ah, nanti dia sakit hati lagi, Feliciano kan baik banget. Kalau Francis ... ogah ah, nanti dia suka beneran padaku."

Gilbert memajukan bibirnya dan menghentakkan sepatunya di atas tanah. "Oh, jadi kamu nggak mau menyakiti hati mereka berdua, tapi kalau hatiku yang hancur gapapa, gitu?!" tanya Gilbert, kesal.

"Aku juga punya alasan khusus kenapa aku milih kamu … lagian, kan kamu gak suka sama aku." Ujar Alfred, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ga pernah bilang 'ga suka'!"

Hening.

Gilbert buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan bicara seperti tadi. Alfred menyeringai. "Oh, jadi kamu—"

"Diam! Habiskan _burger_ dan kuemu, aku mau buru-buru pulang!" keluh Gilbert, menghisap susu coklatnya hingga berbunyi ribut. Alfred tertawa keras dan menghabiskan makanannya.

Wajah Gilbert merah padam.

"Sudah, ayo kuantar pulang."

Gibert mendelik. Alfred tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya, Gilbert mengacuhkannya dan berjalan sendiri ke arah motor Alfred yang diparkir di dekat terotoar.

"Nih, helm." Ujar Alfred sembari menyodorkan helm berwarna merah-hitam ke arah Gilbert. Yang ditawari mengambil helm itu kasar dan memakainya. Alfred, yang sudah memakai helm terlebih dahulu, menaiki motor dan melirik ke arah Gilbert. "Naik!"

"Iya, iya ..."

/

/

"Yak, sampai!"

Gilbert turun dari motor dan menaikkan kaca helm-nya. Ia menatap Alfred yang melepas helm. "Tunggu, Gil ... ada yang mau kukatakan." Ucap Alfred, membuat Gilbert yang tadinya hendak membuka helm mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau manis,"

Gilbert terpaku. "seperti coklat." Dan wajah Alfred makin mendekat ke arahnya, ia mendadak membatu. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Menampar Alfred? Lari ke rumah? Atau ... atau ... biarkan saja? 

Dan saat hanya tersisa beberapa inci lagi—

"Uh!"

—kaca helm Gilbert mendadak turun lagi.

Alfred segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gilbert. Sementara Gilbert masih terpaku di tempat. Hingga akhirnya ia berlari kencang ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Alfred yang terdiam bingung di atas motor.

Ia membanting pintu dan melempar helm Alfred asal sebelum melesat ke kamar. Membenamkan wajah di atas bantal. Oh—membenamkan wajahnya yang merah menyala di atas bantal.

Aduh, si Alfred apa-apaan sih?!

/

/

Paginya, Alfred datang menjemput.

Gilbert enggan keluar—sebelum akhirnya Alfred menggebrak keras pintu depan sambil berteriak seperti orang gila. Dan ia berakhir di motor Alfred, duduk di bangku belakang sembari memegangi jaket Alfred.

"Pegangan," intruksi Alfred.

Gilbert mempererat cengkeramannya pada jaket Alfred, sang American menghela nafas. "Gil, jaketku nanti lecek. Oke, aku kasih tau yang lebih gampang. Gilbert, peluk aku."

Wajah Gilbert merah padam. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Alfred dan membenamkan wajah di jaket coklat Alfred. "Oh, iya, omong-omong, Gil ..." panggil Alfred, jawaban yang diberikan Gilbert hanya suara mengerang pelan tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Sore ini, kita kencan lagi, ya. Aku sedang ingin makan coklat."

/

/

Gilbert memakan _Cheese-cake_ coklatnya perlahan.

Seperti biasa, Alfred memesan satu gelas besar _Mocha_ dan beberapa _Cookies_ coklat juga dua potong _Brownies_. Sementara Gilbert hanya memesan sepotong _Cheese-cake_ coklat dan _Milk-shake_ coklat—itupun setelah Alfred memaksanya memesan sesuatu ketimbang hanya memerhatikannya makan.

Alfred menelan bulat-bulat _Cookie_ coklatnya. "Kenapa setiap kita kencan kamu diam terus, sih?" tanyanya, menyeruput _Mocha_ dari gelasnya.

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Yah ..." Alfred meletakkan _Mocha_ -nya dan menatap manik merah Gilbert. "Apa, kek ... ngobrol, mesra-mesraan, pelukan, ciuma—"

"Oke, diam, Jonesy, kamu bikin aku mual." Ujar Gilbert, mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah. Lalu ia menatap wajah Alfred yang belepotan coklat. Gilbert tertawa dan menjulurkan tangannya, menggerakan jemarinya untuk mengelus wajah Alfred—menghapus noda coklat.

Alfred menyeringai, menahan tangan Gilbert di wajahnya. "Bersihinnya pake bibir, dong~"

Segera, Gilbert menarik tangannya. "Ih, sudi amat."

Mereka tertawa.

 _Fine_ , harus Gilbert akui, ini kencan terbaik mereka selama ini.

"Alfred F. Jones,"

Tawa mereka sontak terhenti, Gilbert dan Alfred menoleh kaget mendengar suara yang sangat mereka kenal itu.

Arthur Kirkland berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"O-oh, Arthur!" pekik Alfred kaget, ia membersihkan wajahnya dengan serbet; Gilbert menghela nafas dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Gil, aku pinjam anak ini sebentar."

Gilbert hanya menggendikkan bahu.

/

/

Setelah kejadian di kafe kemarin, ia jarang bertemu Alfred.

Cowok itu hanya muncul sesekali, tersenyum padanya, dan menghilang lagi. Tak pernah menghubunginya, dan ...

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihat Arthur ada di dekat anak ceroboh itu.

Mungkin ... mungkin saja tujuan anak itu sudah tercapai. Ah, omong-omong apa ya tujuan anak itu? Membuat Arthur kesal, katanya. Membuat Arthur cemburu lalu pacaran dengannya, begitu?

Haah ... bikin depresi saja.

Lagian, kenapa ia mendadak jadi berharap pada Alfred sih? Padahal ia yang bilang sendiri ...

' _Jangan jatuh cinta padaku.'_

Puh, ia ingin menertawai diri sendiri. Ia baru saja membohongi Alfred dan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin berteriak pada dunia kalau ... kalau ... kalau sebenarnya dia ... dia ... ah ...

Kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai Alfred.

Sayangnya, Alfred mencintai Arthur.

Ngenes banget.

"Gil, nih, si Jones ngasih." Ujar Antonio—temannya—sambil meletakkan sekotak susu coklat di atas meja. Ia mendongak dan menatap susu coklat itu. Eh ... ia meraih susu coklat itu dan memerhatikannya. Ada surat.

 _Mari kita kencan, sore ini kutunggu di gerbang sekolah_.

/

/

Gilbert dengan enggan memeluk punggung Alfred.

Mereka ada di jalan, mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan rendah. Hingga akhirnya Alfred memberhentikkan mobil di dekat danau buatan. Gilbert menghela nafas dan turun dari motor. "Yah~ kenapa dilepas pelukannya?"

Gilbert membuang nafas berlebihan dan duduk di salah satu bangku dekat danau. Alfred mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah Gilbert, menyodorkan sekotak _Cookies_ coklat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan?" tanya Gilbert ketus.

"Karena aku kangen kamu."

Delikan tajam datang dari Gilbert. "Jadi, bukankah tujuanmu sudah tercapai?" tanya Gilbert.

Alfred mengangguk. " _Looks like that_."

"Oke, sebenarnya, apa sih tujuanmu?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Alfred untuk menjawab, "Menjadikanmu kekasih asliku."

Gilbert tersedak nafasnya sendiri. "A—uhuk ... _**uhuk**_... apa?!"

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu kekasih asliku."

"Tunggu, bukannya kamu bilang pengen bikin Arthur cemburu?!" tanya Gilbert, kaget.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Alfred. "Cemburu? Aku tidak bilang kita pacaran agar Arthur cemburu, ko ..." ucap Alfred, polos. Kali ini Gilbert berdiri dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Tapi kamu bilang 'Aku pengen bikin Arthur kesal liat kita sama-sama.'!" Pekik Gilbert menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas tanah untuk melampiaskan amarah.

Alfred ikut berdiri dan memegang bahu Gilbert. "Aku memang membuat Arthur kesal karena ... karena aku belum juga nyatain perasaan aku yang sebenarnya ke kamu!" ucap Alfred, menatap lurus pada mata Gilbert.

Gilbert terdiam.

"Dia kesel aku enggak bilang-bilang kalau aku suka kamu!" jelas Alfred, memeluk tubuh Gilbert yang membatu di hadapannya. "Jadi aku bilang kalau aku main-main, aku pengen tau perasaan kamu sama aku tuh gimana!" lalu ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Gilbert.

"Jadi, tujuanku bakal beneran tercapai kalau kamu beneran jadi pacar aku."

"Dan …" Alfred menghela nafas. "Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak menepati janji." Lanjut Alfred, ia menatap dalam delima Gilbert. "Aku jatuh jinta padamu."

Tubuh Gilbert seolah diguyur seember es.

Alfred mengecup kening Gilbert. " _So_ , Gilbert Beilschmidt, _would you be my lover_?"

Dengan kikuk, Gilbert mengangguk.

—untung kali ini Gilbert sudah tidak memakai helm, jadi mereka bisa benar-benar berciuman.

/

/

" _Oh, Alfred, satu pertanyaan lagi."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kenapa kamu memilihku sebagai pacar?"_

"Isn't obvious that you're the one that I love, my Chocolate? _"_

/

/

— _ **END—**_

Yuhuu~ saya balik~~ ada yang kangen sama saya?

Oke, cukup. Saya mau introducing proyek baru saya ini. Philia Series secara teknis adalah kumpulan cerita cinta yang cheesy~~~ yap, saya bikin fluff. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dalam dunia Dark!fic dan Thriller!fic, saya bikin yang keju-kejuan kaya gini.

Engga, engga, ini fic udah lama ngebangke di laptop saya. Saya ga buat ini dan mengabaikan Tarot Cards kok. Kabar bagus, saya mulai dapet passion untuk nulis fic satu itu. Semoga saya bisa apdet Tarot Cards akhir bulan Januari ini.

Pokonya ini cuma kerjaan sampingan saya kalo lagi bosen

Karena itulah, semua fans setia saya harus baca dan komen~~~ #nahlho saya juga … seperti biasa menjadikan babang Prusia sebagai uke abadi di sini -w- jadi … **ada yang mau pair absurd dengan Prussia sebagai ukenya?** Bilang aja~~~

Bahasanya ringan abis, yak? Pake aku-kamu, bukan aku-kau yang biasa saya pake teehee … oke, see you in next chapter~~~

XOXO,

Yacchan

/

/

— _ **Epilogue—**_

"Sudah dengar belum?"

"Apa?"

"Senior Gilbert dihamili senior Alfred!"

"Waaaah!"

Aduh, cewek jurnalistik sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, ya? Hasil belajar bertahun-tahun ternyata masih membuat mereka buta akan ilmu. Sejak kapan lelaki tulen sepertinya bisa hamil coba?! Lagian, kenapa gosip rate-18+ seperti itu bisa beredar di sekolah sih?! 

Bikin malu saja ...

"Nah, _Chocolate_ ~"

Ini lagi, seenaknya saja memberi nama panggilan yang _absurd_ seperti nama makanan penyebab obesitas itu.

"Apa?!"

"Gosipnya sudah nyebar, lho~ daripada cuma jadi _hoax_ , mending kita bikin nyata, yuk~"

Punya pacar kelewat idiot dan mesum kadang membuat Gilbert ingin menceburkannya ke laut.

/

/

— _ **END**_ END _ **END**_ END—


End file.
